Danicing in Starlight
by MandyJai13
Summary: Emily can't take it anymore, it doesn't matter what happens now, all she knows is that she loves Paige more than anything else in world, does Paige still want that too? Set at the end of 4.11. What happens after Paige and Emily share that dance? Sweet, romantic one-shot. Paily.


**Just a short, romantic Paily story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dancing in Starlight  
One-Shot**

"Hey."

I mentally slap myself for not coming up with something better to say to her. I've ignored her all night and now I sound like an idiot.

Before I can think about it anymore I hear her reply.

"Hey."

Paige drops her eyes to the ground and my heart sinks, how did we get to this point? Oh right, It's my fault.

For a second I feel myself swallowed by self-pity, but when I fix my eyes on her downcast face my resolve hardens and I square my shoulders.

"Look, I don't want to be the person that ends up with mushy squash."

Her eyes finally lift meeting mine and I see brief confusion flash on her face.

"Are you drunk?"

It takes me a second to process her words and I have to stop myself from giggling, of course that doesn't make sense to her. Instead of explaining I just shake my head.

"No."

She looks at me, her eyes full of pain and doubt, but behind all of that I see something else, a flicker of so much more, of something beautiful.

"What are you trying to say?" Her eyes are pleading now.

"I'm saying that I want to dance with you. Now. Before they turn the lights off." I hold my breath, waiting for a response.

Her face floods with relief, but I can still see the hesitation on her face so I reach my hand out towards her.

She grips it tightly and I tug her towards the dance floor. I hear a slow love song start to play in the background and I can't help the smile that crosses my lips.

When we reach the middle of the floor I turn to face her and see the corners of her lips turn up in a tiny grin. Slowly she turns me so that her front is pressed into my back. Our bodies begin to move with the music.

She twirls me a few times before I spin her around to face me. I drop her hands and wrap my arms tightly around her neck. Through thick eyelashes I meet her eyes and she smiles, a million dollar smile before gripping my waist and pulling me closer.

Without realizing what I'm doing I find her lips with my own, kissing her tenderly. My heart lodges in my throat as my emotions wash over me.

I pull away when I feel a tear running down my cheek. Softly Paige brushes it away with her fingertips. I can't help but lean into her touch.

Her arms tighten around me as I rest my chin on her shoulder, my lips only inches from her ear.

"I'm sorry."

The words sound so broken, so full of pain that I even surprise myself. I hear her hush me but I continue.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted it to be like this. It's just…"

I feel more tears fall as I start to choke on my words.

"Shhh Em, it's okay. We can talk about it later. Right now, just dance with me."

Nodding against her shoulder I let myself get lost in this perfect moment. This moment where nothing matters expect her. Not A, not swimming, not my parents, just Paige.

When the music finally ends she pulls back and I'm afraid she's going to leave. Panic rises in my chest. Instead she leans in and kisses my forehead before locking our hands and pulling me towards the exit.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, after changing, we are at the crest of the Rosewood hiking trail that overlooks the town. Her car is parked towards the city lights and we lie together on the hood of the car, staring at the stars.

Neither of us has said anything since we arrived and I know she is waiting for me.

"Paige, what do you think of when you look at the stars?"

My question must catch her off guard because I hear her let out a small laugh.

"When I look up at the stars I think about how big the world is… but also how small. Stars are strange that way, because no matter where you are at, the stars are there, bright and brilliant."

I see her smile next to me and in the pale starlight her lips are the perfect shade of baby pink. I lift my gaze slightly to look into her sparkling eyes.

"Do you know what I think about when I look at the stars?"

She just shakes her head slightly.

"You."

One word, that's all it takes. Slowly she sits up and turns to face me, I do the same.

Her expression is unreadable and I know that now is the moment, she deserves answers, she deserves everything. I scoot closer so our knees touch before taking her hands.

"When I look at the stars I think of you. I think about how dark the night would be without them, how they sparkle and glimmer, lighting up the world. Just like you. Because I'm just like the night sky, dark and hollow; until you came into my life and lite up my world like a million flickering stars. Every time I look into your eyes I see them twinkle the same color as the star light."

I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. Paige is everything that's good and beautiful in my life, the only light.

We stare into each other's eyes for a long while before I see soft tears falling from hers, it breaks me.

"I'm sorry for the past few weeks. It's just that with A and college and everything else I couldn't keep it together. I know it isn't a good excuse, but the truth is, when I look at you it breaks me inside."

Tears fall harder and she drops my hands causing panic to reclaim its place inside my heart. Desperately I reach for her, holding her tightly, refusing to let go, but she doesn't hug me back.

"Paige…" she sniffles and I hold on tighter and whisper into her hair.

"When I look at you it breaks me because I know that I will not be able to live without you. All I want to do is run away with you; forget everything and everyone, do anything I have to because I love you too much to let you go…"

My words break the remainder of her resolve and she throws her arms around me, finding my lips. This time our kiss isn't soft and gentle but desperate and full of emotion. I feel her pull me into her lap and she buries her hands in my hair.

She nibbles on my lips and I squeeze her waist, slipping my hands under the jacket she is wearing. Her hands move to my ass and hold me while I run my tongue along her bottom lip.

We kiss until neither of us can spare any more oxygen and we break apart panting for breath.

It takes a minute for us to recover but when we do she bring her hands up to cup my face.

"Did you mean it Em?"

She doesn't need to say more because I know what she is referring too so I nod sheepishly.

Paige lets out a melodic laugh and kisses the tip of my nose.

"What's so funny?" I ask her with a smile.

"Emily Caroline Fields, do you know how much I love you?"

I feel myself blush and look away. She catches my chin and pulls my face back up towards hers.

"Let's do it."

My eyes widen, does she really mean that?

"Really?" Bewilderment filling my voice.

"Yes… Emily, I love you, and just the thought of losing you kills me inside, so I don't care if we go to Stanford, or Danby or China, or stay right here in Rosewood, all I care about is being with you. Forever."

My heart does a backflip in my chest and butterflies fill my stomach.

I push her down onto the hood of the car and kiss her with everything I have. Softly I trace the curves of her body as our tongues dance together with practiced ease.

The kiss lasts several long moments as we savor each other.

When we break apart I rest my head on her chest and listen to the rapid beats of her heart. Her arms wrap around me pulling me closer.

As we lay there looking up at the stars I can't help but smile, because who cares about where we go from here or what we do, as long as we are together.

My thoughts are interrupted when Paige nudges me to sit up. I don't hesitate and she slides out from underneath me before going to her car and starting it. Silently I watch her dim the headlights to almost nothing before I hear music drift out and fill the air.

Paige moves back me and offers me her hand. I press my cheek against hers, grip her left hand in my right and place my left on her shoulder.

She places her opposite hand on the small of my back and we move together effortlessly.

We dance in the light from the stars, listening as the car plays three beautiful love songs. When the third one comes to an end Paige stops us and pulls away slightly. The hand that was on my waist caresses my face before she reaches for my other hand.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen or had the pleasure to know. Somehow I got lucky and now I get to call you mine. I get to be the reason you smile, and laugh, I get to be the one to share a life with you Emily. You are everything I want and need and I can't imagine spending a day without you, ever…"

Slowly she starts to fall towards the ground and my mind can't quite process what is happening. Letting go of one hand she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny velvet box.

I let out a gasp but never move my eyes away from hers. She fiddles with the box before opening it to reveal a thin silver ring with a single princess cut diamond in the middle.

"I know this is crazy, I know we are young, but I love you more than anything Emily. Will you marry me?"

Tears fall down my cheeks as I yank Paige to her feet, kissing her with everything I have.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." I say in between kisses.

She pulls away her smile so dazzling it lights up the night.

"You're right, it is crazy… but I don't care. I want nothing more than to be your wife because I love you Paige. Forever."

Our lips meet again and I know that no matter what happens now, I will always have her, and that is all I really need.

**THE END**


End file.
